The One For Me
by CallistoLexx
Summary: Kay finally finds someone who can take her mind off of Miguel.
1. Chapter 1

First, this story was written long ago, a few months after Chad's appearance on the show. Also, this was finished in a hurry as a favor for a classmate way back in 2001, so it's not the best I've ever written and I know that. I believe that's all...   
~Tif~ 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Passions_ or it's characters. If I did I'd be a very happy person with money, but I'm not and I have no money. If you sue me you'll get a lot of CDs which you'll get when you pry them from my cold, dead hands. Thank you. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The One For Me

**Chapter One**

Kay looked across the table at her new partner in "crime". She couldn't believe that someone was on her side fully. She didn't think anyone would be since Simone pulled out because she thought that Kay was getting too...evil. 

*~*~* 

Kay had been sitting at a table in the Book Café with Simone when Chad had come in. Simone invited him to sit with them, but had to leave when her parents had come in. 

Kay and Chad had remained looking at each other. Miguel and Charity had come into the Café still off in their own little world. 

Chad had seen the sadness and anger on her face as she watched Miguel and Charity. "What's wrong?" 

Kay looked at him, seeing that he actually looked concerned. She took a deep breath. "Miguel and Charity." 

"I could figure that much out. What's up with them? Why don't you like them?" 

Kay had the feeling that she wouldn't be able to dodge his questions, no matter how she tried. "Fine. Long story short, I'm in love with Miguel but he'll only ever see Miss Smiley-face as someone he could date or even love. But I know that if she were out of the picture, he could see what he means to me and what I mean to him. But he's never far enough away from her to actually notice me. Hell, he never sees anyone around him when she's near him." 

Chad listened to her story quietly. From what he knew of Kay, he had witnessed a strong, beautiful young woman. And he couldn't understand how Miguel couldn't see that. It's true that he hadn't known any of these people all that long, but what he did know was that Charity got on his nerves. No one was that happy and perky all the time. And he thought that Kay's nickname for her fit. He couldn't resist asking her the question that had been praying on his mind. "I know she's your cousin and all, but how can he stand her?" 

Kay looked at him in wonder. "You don't like her?" 

Chad shook his head. "Sorry, but no." 

"I thought that I was the only one!" she laughed. 

"Well, you're not. So, are you doing anything to get Miguel?" 

"I was...but I'm kind of running out of ideas to use right now." 

"Well, I've got a deal for you." 

"And what would that be?" she asked warily. 

"I'll help you get Miguel and you help me find more information on my family." 

Kay considered what Chad was saying. She stuck out her hand. "Deal." 

Chad smiled and firmly grasped her hand and shook it. "Deal." 

"So, I guess we're partners now, huh?" Kay asked. 

"For the long haul." 

*~*~* 

Kay shook her head. "I can't believe that I actually have someone on my side again." 

"And I can't believe I actually have someone who will help me in my search," Chad replied. 

"Well, I won't stop until you know." 

"I believe that may just be true," Chad said as he looked behind him. Eve and TC had just come back into the Café. "I better go. I don't feel like going through another confrontation with Dr. Russell. I'll call you later, ok?" 

"I'll be waiting." 

Chad left and Kay looked after him for a short while. Then she too left, not seeing the disapproving look that Eve was sending her way. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Any ideas?" Chad asked a few days later. 

He and Kay were sitting at a table in the very back of the Book Café, which guaranteed them a large amount of privacy. They had been racking their brains for ideas since they became partners. 

"Just one...and it doesn't help your situation at all. Unless...you don't need to be discreet in your mission to find your family, do you?" Kay asked, an idea finally popping into her head. 

"No, I don't. What's your plan?" 

"What if we pretended to start dating? You know, we wouldn't really have to and when people ask us about it, we can deny it and say that I'm just helping you and that we've just grown to be very close friends. Meanwhile, everyone would think that we were dating and in turn that would make Miguel jealous. And since we don't have to be discreet about your mission, we could look for information about your family, and that's where the my helping you part comes in." 

"You know, that's not half bad," Chad replied after he thought about it for a few moments. "I think it just might work." 

"So here's to a long and beautiful friendship and, of course, one good-assed plan," she said, holding her glass up in a toast. 

"Hear, hear," he agreed, clinking his glass with hers. 

"And I think I might just know where to start looking for your family." 

"You do?" 

"Come with me." 

*~*~* 

Fifteen minutes later they were standing outside the Harmony Public Records building. 

"Here is where we will start getting our leads," Kay announced, nonchalantly entering the building with Chad trailing behind her. 

Kay explained to the current lady in charge that she was working on a statistics project and that Chad was helping her with her research. She was to get the average amount of babies that were born in Harmony during a few years and draw an overall average. She was to do the same with adoptions for those same years to see what the averages of those would be. 

The lady pointed Kay and Chad to the rooms that held the birth and adoption records. 

"Easy as cake," Kay whispered to Chad. "We're sure to find some sort of clue pointing us in the direction of where we go next." 

She sat down at a microfiche machine and looked through some birth records that were placed on rolls of microfiche. She looked up all the birth records from the years 1978 to 1983 in case Chad had been lied to about being born in 1980. There were a few women which could be counted out, seeing as how Kay and Chad knew that they couldn't have had given birth to Chad because their children were still with them. 

They finally had a list of about fifteen women before they found out, by looking through the birth announcements in the Harmony Herald about some of the babies being stillborn, so their list was down to ten. Then they went to look up the adoption records. Only five of the women on their list had given children up for adoption during 1978-83. 

"What we do now is locate each and every one of these people and see if they could possibly be your parents." 

"I'm sure it just sounds easier than it is," Chad replied. 

It turned out that he was wrong. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

All of the women on the list still lived in Harmony, except for one. Evelyn Morris. Neither Chad nor Kay had ever heard of her. For the three weeks following the trip to the Public Records building, Chad and Kay spent most of their time together working on finding out who could be Chad's mother. All of the women except for this Ms. Morris woman could be discounted. 

During those three weeks, Kay and Chad grew closer together, finding that they had a lot in common. And their plan to make Miguel jealous was definitely working. In fact, their relationship made both Miguel and Simone jealous, as well as Reese, Jessica, and Charity. 

Simone couldn't believe that her ex-best friend was putting the moves on the man whom she (Simone) considered to be her one true love. Miguel missed his best friend; she never hung out with the group anymore. That was also the same reason why Reese, Jessica, and Charity were jealous. Kay rarely ever even talked to any of them. The only difference between the reasons for jealousy was that Miguel didn't like Kay paying attention to anyone other than himself or Reese. He knew that the only reason he didn't mind her paying attention to Reese was because he knew that Kay didn't love Reese, that she loved him. And he wanted it to stay that way, forever. 

One day Kay and Chad decided to hang out with the group, instead of by themselves or with Theresa, Ethan, and Whitney, like they were more than prone to do. The main reason was because Whitney had tennis practice, and Ethan and Theresa were both working. And, because, Kay and Chad needed to be where there was better lighting to look through the large phone books that they had, looking for Evelyn Morris. 

"What are you two doing?" Charity asked the question that was on everyone's minds. 

"What does it look like?" Kay replied without looking up from her search. 

"What Charity means is *why* are you looking through phone books?" Jessica spoke up, not liking Kay's attitude one little bit. 

"We're looking for phone numbers." 

"Could you be any more vague? Whose number?" 

"Why do you care?" Kay asked defensively, finally looking up from the page. 

"Because you two have been rather...secretive lately. Are you two in trouble?" Miguel asked, concerned for his friend. 

"No." Kay closed her phonebook. "No luck. How 'bout you, Chad?" 

"None," Chad answered, closing his book as well. 

"What are you two looking for? A specific number?" Simone asked, still slightly miffed at all the attention that everyone was fawning on them. 

"Sort of. We're looking for a specific woman. A woman that might be my mother," Chad answered as he heard Kay groan. 

"We're morons. Complete fools." 

"Why do you say that?" Chad asked at the same time as Jessica quipped, "you're just finding out that you're a moron and a fool now?" 

"One, Jessica, go to Hell," Kay answered, "and two, what if she got married? I'm sure she wouldn't keep her last name. The records stated that she was single when she had you...but she may not be anymore." 

"You're right. Why didn't we think of that sooner?" 

"Because we weren't thinking about that possibility." 

"Great," Chad groaned. "A dead end." 

"Don't think of it as a dead end. We'll just do what we did before. We'll say that I have decided to go the whole nine yards and do some extra credit," Kay said, trying to cheer him up. She put her arm around his shoulders and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Everything will work out. You'll see." 

"I hope so." 

*~*~* 

After Kay and Chad left to go to wherever they were going, Miguel turned to his friends. "So what do you all think of that?" 

"I think they're both insane and should be committed. Kay just on principal and Chad for actually having the hots for Kay," Jessica answered. 

"Chad doesn't have the hots for Kay," Simone said, upset at the thought. 

"Simone, don't kid yourself. Everyone saw by the way they were looking at each other that there is more than just friendship there. They totally dig each other." 

Simone still refused to believe it. "Whatever." 

"We need to destroy that, though. Kay and Chad aren't good for each other. Chad will only get hurt in the end," Jessica continued, rolling her eyes at Simone. "I'm sure its just lust and Kay is a little tramp who will do anything to get laid." 

"Jessica," Charity admonished. "You know that's not true. You're just upset. I think that it's wonderful that Kay found someone she can love with her whole being." 

*If only you knew,* Jessica and Simone thought at the same time, glancing at each other. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The same lady was at the desk of the Public Records building and pointed the way to the wedding record room. She was happy to see young people enjoying the records and hoped that they would work there someday themselves. 

Kay and Chad each took a seat at a microfiche machine, hoping to find Ms. Morris. They had been looking for a solid hour before they came up with anything. 

"Holy shit!" Kay gasped. "I found her." 

"Really?" Chad asked, looking at the woman who had grown to become his best friend, and, if he were completely honest with himself, his one true love. "Who is she?" 

Kay studied the screen and read off the picture caption. "Last Sunday a large wedding took place when Mr. and Mrs. George and Marilyn Morris gave their daughter, Evelyn "Eve" Morris', hand to Mrs. Ethyl Russell and her deceased husband Milton's, son Terrance Charles "T.C." Russell." Kay glanced at him. "Dr. Russell is your mother." 

*~*~* 

"Grace, Sam, I don't think you're doing the right thing by allowing Kay to hang around a no-good ruffian like Chad Harris. He's trouble," Eve said that same day after she and T.C. had lunch with Sam and Grace. 

"Eve, Chad is a perfectly delightful young man. He is respectful and responsible. And Kay seems to truly like him. She deserves some happiness in her life," Sam replied, defending Chad. 

Before Eve could reply, the teen group that was at the Book Café earlier (minus Chad and Kay) along with Whitney, Theresa, and Ethan (who were done with their tennis lessons and work for the day) entered the room. 

"Is she going on about Chad again, daddy?" Whitney asked, sick of hearing the conversation. She was just glad that Chad was sniffing around Kay instead of her. Sure he was an okay guy, but she just wasn't interested in him in that way. 

"Yes she is sweetie," T.C. answered, sharing Whitney's feelings on the subject. "He's a perfectly nice boy and hasn't done anything wrong." 

"That you know of." 

"Eve, drop it, please," her husband said, hoping that she'd give up for a while. 

"Fine. So what are you all up to?" she asked the teens. 

"Nothing much, Dr. Russell," Charity answered. "We just came from the Book Café and met Theresa, Whitney, and Ethan on the way and we all decided to go see a movie later so we came back here to look through the paper to find a movie we could all agree on." 

"That's nice," Eve replied as Kay and Chad burst in carrying a manila folder of papers that they had gotten photo copied at the Public Records building. 

"Is it true?" Chad demanded. "Are you my mother?" 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What?" Eve asked in shock. 

Kay handed Chad a glass of water and made him sit down. He had been incredibly upset when he found out about Dr. Russell. She handed the folder to Eve. "For the past few weeks we've been trying to find Chad's real family. We followed a few leads and they all ended with you, Dr. Evelyn Morris-Russell. Are you Chad's mother? Yes or no?" 

Eve looked at everyone staring at her and decided that this wasn't the time to lie. "I don't know. I could be. I gave birth to a baby boy 20 years ago, but I was told that he was stillborn. I doubt that Chad could be my son." 

"But isn't your maiden name Evelyn Morris? Didn't you give birth October 22, 1980?" Kay demanded for Chad, who could only stare at Eve. "If the answer to those questions is yes, then there's one hell of a good chance that Chad is your son. I, on the behalf of Chad Harris, demand that a DNA test be taken." 

"Chad, is that what you want?" Eve asked. 

Chad nodded before speaking up quietly. "Yes. Who's my father? Tell me, please." 

"If you are my son, then your father would be Julian Crane," she admitted, not daring to look up at the faces that she was sure would be covered with expressions of shock and anger. 

"You slept with Julian Crane?" T.C. asked angrily. He couldn't believe this. Not only did Eve have a son, but also the son was with his mortal enemy. 

"Yes. I used to be his mistress. He paid for me to get through Medical School." 

"I can't believe this!" T.C. yelled as he, with Simone and Whitney, left the Bennett house, slamming the door behind him. 

Eve flinched. Everyone decided to leave the room to give Eve and Chad some time alone. Sam started to pull Kay with him when Chad spoke up again. 

"Kay, please stay in here," he asked, almost sounding feeble. 

"All right, all you ever have to do is ask and I'll do what you want," she replied sympathetically. She pulled a chair over next to his and hugged him around his waist. 

Eve smiled slightly when she noticed the love between the two...a love, which she was sure neither, noticed. "I'm glad that you can be here for him. Chad? When do you want to take the blood test?" 

"As soon as possible," he answered. "I need to know." 

"We can do it now. Let's head down to the hospital," she said, standing up. She decided that, for once in her life, she would stand with her head held high through all of the events that were to come. It was time she took responsibility for her actions. If Chad was, indeed, her son, she wanted to get to know him. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day Kay found Chad on the beach. It was late when they got home the previous night so they didn't talk about the day's events. So she had been looking for Chad since she got up that morning. She was glad she finally found him. 

She quietly said hello and sat down next to him on the sand and looked out to sea like he was doing. She instinctively knew that she should just wait for him to start speaking and to not press him to talk. 

"I can't believe I finally found her. I finally found my mother," Chad started quietly when he was finally able to form a sentence. He felt more at peace now that Kay was here with him. He had been feeling weak since the news first came out. He couldn't believe that he felt like less than a man. All he had been able to do is cry about the way his mother had been treating him since he came to town. Sure she didn't know at the time, but that didn't excuse it. He started to cry again, and felt surprised when Kay pulled him to her, allowing him to cry. She didn't run away, disgusted with the way he was acting. He then discovered that she knew that he needed this. 

After this latest crying fit ended, he was able to speak again. As he started to speak, Kay lied down on the sand and pulled him with her, pulling his head to rest on her chest. He wrapped his arms around her; the one person he knew would always be there, through thick and thin. It was then that he knew for certain that he was in love with her. Completely. Too bad she was still hung up on Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald, a man who definitely did not deserve her. 

"I've spent my whole life searching and I've finally found her. And she wants to get to know me." 

"So the results are in?" Kay asked quietly. 

"Not until tomorrow, but we all know what the results are going to say. She's my mother. And Julian Crane is my father. I wonder what he had to say about it. I'm sure he's been told about this by now." 

"How do you honestly feel about all this?" 

"Honestly? I'm actually happy. All my searching is over. I guess I'll miss the search. And now I'm just thinking about all the time that's been wasted. I'm almost certain that it was Julian that put me up for adoption. Do you seriously think he'd want it known that he has an illegitimate son who is half-black? He's not going to be very happy about it." 

"Who cares about him? At least you have one parent who still loves you. You have your mother and I have my father and between the two of us, we have two parents. I know that my father loves you as his own already." 

Chad smiled. "So he likes me?" 

"Yes, he does." 

Chad looked up at her face and saw the broad smile on her face. His heart swelled once again, they way it did whenever he saw her happy. Or whenever he saw her at all, for that matter. "Can I tell you something?" 

"Of course you can, Chad. You can tell me anything," Kay replied, wondering what he could possibly have to say to her. She sat up after he did. 

He turned to her and looked her straight in the eye. "Kathleen Bennett, I can honestly, with 100% of my soul, say that I am in love with you. You have been there for me throughout this entire discovery. You've helped me end my search and you've become my best friend. Over the past few weeks, I have grown to love you more than life itself. I cannot tell you how much it means to me that you've stuck by me this whole time. You don't have to say that you love me; I know that you're in love with Miguel. But I just thought that you have a right to know the truth." 

Kay sat in stunned silence. He had just told her that he loved her. And then, when he mentioned Miguel, she noticed that she hadn't thought of her former best friend at all this whole past week. Her thoughts had been completely consumed by the man in front of her. The man that she'd grown close to and trusted with her life. The man that she loved. She was surprised by that thought, but it was true. Miguel was happy with Charity and he deserved to be happy. So did she...and Miguel wouldn't make her happy. But Chad would. 

She looked at Chad. "I love you too. I honestly don't think of Miguel as my ideal man anymore. I love him, yes, a part of me always will. He was my first love...and he led me to you, the man that I'm in love with. I love you, too. I was never happier than when I was helping you these past few weeks. I love you." 

Chad's heart swelled even more with pride and happiness. "You do?" he asked. Kay nodded and he cupped her face in his hands. He slowly and gently pressed their lips together, gradually deepening the kiss. Their first real kiss that was laced with passion and love. 


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Two years later it was time for Chad and Kathleen Harris' first dance as man and wife. They had grown even closer over the past two years. 

The results of the DNA test proved, without a doubt, that Eve was Chad's mother. Julian admitted to bribing the doctor to tell Eve that the baby was stillborn and the baby was really put up for adoption. Eve wanted to press charges but Chad wouldn't allow her to. What he did was wrong, but at least they were together again, now. 

T.C. had gotten a divorce from Eve, finding out that he could no longer trust her. They were able to remain civil to one another and they shared custody of Simone and Whitney. 

Chad got to know his family; his sisters and they became fairly close. Simone was upset for a time, but she was eventually able to move on with Reese of all people. 

Everything was now as close to perfect as things could get for the town of Harmony. Chad and Kay were married, and most everyone was happy. Ethan and Theresa were together, and Whitney had found herself a man. Jessica had as well. Miguel and Charity were still together and as sickly-sweet as ever. Julian and Ivy had gotten a divorce after she found out what her husband had done to Eve and Chad. Their divorce prompted Sam to evaluate his life and realize that though he loved Grace dearly, he wasn't *in love* with her. Grace came to the same conclusion and they got divorced. After the divorces were final, Sam married Ivy and Grace married T.C. Grace and Sam shared custody of Jessica and Grace had full custody of Charity while Sam had full custody of Kay. 

So now, as Kay thought back on the past two years, she realized that her life couldn't be more perfect. Unless she could get Miguel and Charity to stop being so damn sappy... 

"Are you ready for the first dance, Mrs. Harris?" Chad asked her, his face showing his love for her. 

"Yes I am, Mr. Harris." 

The two had decided to sing the words to the song themselves. It was their song. It explained them completely. It showed their love and friendship for one another. 

_(K means that Kay's singing, C means that Chad's singing, and B means that both are singing)_

**K:** You and I must make a pact   
We must bring salvation back   
Where there is love   
I'll be there   
I'll reach out my hand to you   
I'll have faith in all you do   
Just call my name   
And I'll be there 

**C:** I'll be there to comfort you   
Build my world of dreams around you   
I'm so glad that I found you   
I'll be there with a love so strong   
I'll be your strength   
I'll keep holding on 

**K:** Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter   
Togetherness is all I'm after   
Just call my name   
I'll be there   
I'll be there to protect you   
With an unselfish love   
I'll respect you   
Just call my name   
And I'll be there 

**C:** I'll be there to comfort you   
Build my world of dreams around you   
I'm so glad that I found you   
I'll be there with a love so strong   
I'll be your strength   
I'll keep holding on 

**K:** If you should ever find someone new   
I know she'd better be good to you   
'Cos if she doesn't 

**B:** I'll be there   
I'll be there   
I'll be there 

**K:** Just call my name 

**B:** I'll be there   
I'll be there   
I'll be there 

**K:** Just call my name   
I'll be there   
Just call my name   
I'll be there 

They parted from their dance and gave each other a deep, soulful kiss that promised that only the best was yet to come. 

**The End**

_{Song Credit: "I'll Be There" by H. Davis, B. Gordy, W. Hutch, B. West© 1992 Sony Music Entertainment Inc., EMI April Music Inc./Jobete Music Co., Inc. (ASCSP)}_


End file.
